


Growing Up Together

by Wolftail747



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, If you want a ship featured in the story, M/M, ask!, but if im not comfortable with it, im not gonna put it in, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftail747/pseuds/Wolftail747
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen or how things would change if the main characters grew up together? This is all that's gonna be about!





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Meeting Arc.][1/2]
> 
> (Some of the stuff in here isn't Canon, just some stuff i've made up. Sorry about the "
> 
> ". I dont know how to fix that :3)

<p>There was been a rumor going around that Queen Moon is pregnant with the future  ruler of Mewni, nonetheless, it was a girl. Mewmans have been excited to meet this princess before she was even announced to be a girl! During the day  she was born, there is the special Mewman called the Fortune.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The Fortune is the selected Mewman that will tell the future of the child at birth, but only say things that wont entirely spoil what's gonna happen to them for certain reasons. A Mewman named Fisher was the chosen Fortune to tell them about the princess future. He put his hands on her small and soft forehead, closing his eyes to focus.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"She's gonna be a wild one, but a special one. All I can say, is that she's gonna make a huge difference to this generation. She's gonna be Mewni's shining star" He said and took his hands from her forehead, and looking up at the king and queen of Mewni.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Thank you, Fisher. I think I have a name for her now" Queen moon said, as she smiled at the young Mewman.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"And what shall that be, your majesty?" Fisher asked, honestly curious on the name they're gonna call this young princess.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Is it Rose? Hearts? Petals?" King River asked, thinking of stereotypical names since she has hearts as her Mewman marks.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The queen giggled at her husbands names, "No River, her name is gonna be Star. Star Butterfly" She said a he cradled her loving Child, gently placing her hand on the back of her head, feeling her soft natural blonde hair. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"It does have a nice ring to it: Star Butterfly" River said as he touches his daughter for the first time.</p><hr />

<p> </p>

<p>Star was a toddler now, she was already showing the wild side of her like the Fortune promised. The king and queen know that shes gonna have to start her training soon,knowing that they should train her at a young age like Moon's parents used to do to Moon. However, they're not sure who should be her teacher, and came to the conclusion that she's gonna have to learn on her own. That's the reason why Moon was so powerful in the first place, she was taught at a young age.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Star, please come here" Moon said, she's is now mentally prepared to let her daughter go somewhere else to train.</p>

"Yes, mommy!" Star said as she ran to her, knocking into somethings and making the furniture fall.

"Sorry Pumpkin, but it's time for us to send you away." Her father said, having a sad expression for a quick second.

"what do you mean?" She asked, holding her war-nicorn plushie in hand, that had many stitches for the countless times she ripped it apart.

"It is time you start training, Star. We're gonna send you to a dimension called Earth. There, you will learn new abilities and learn to control them" Moon finished, picking up her daughter and getting a basket.

River really didn't want to let his daughter go, but it was the only way. She put her in the basket, and put all her favorite things in here. They gave her the basic wand, or better known as the beginners wand. Then goes to use her dimensional scissors to go to earth.

"Bye Pumpkin" King River said sadly, watching his queen go through the portal with his only child, his only daughter, Star.

"Bye Daddy"Star said with a wave as they go to the other side, now on the planet Earth.

Moon looked around for a suitable family for her daughter, or a stable one at least. She soon came to the Diaz's home, seeing how the family was normal, thinking it could turn her daughter to a normal girl. She puts her basket gently against the welcome carpet, giving her a final kiss to the forehead before going back to Mewni.

Mrs. Diaz opens the door and awed at the little girl in the basket. She picked her basket up and brought her inside, putting her on the couch before going upstairs to tell her husband about her. Star looked around, curiosity took over and she sat up and crawled out of the basket.

She fell off the couch, with a little 'oof!' as she hit the ground. The young girl got back up, and looked in her basket. She stared at the basic wand, and picked it up from curiosity. She walked around the house, expecting every little thing she comes across. She crawled upstairs and then sees multiple doors. She goes to the door labeled, 'Marco'.

She pushes the door open, seeing how it wasn't closed in the first place and looked in. Her room is usually crazy looking, but his room was so...Boring. She walked around until seeing a figure on the bed. They had a red shirt on, and lack pants with white tiny socks. They were laying on their stomach with a device against the headboard of the bed. They seem to be darker than star, with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. They were eating a food item she's never seen before, and became interested in this stranger.

She walked up to the bed, her small feet glided across the floor of the room. The room smelt like...she cant describe it,but a mixture of cheese and the triangles she eats in Mewni(Nachos). She walked up, ad looked at the screen, seeing he's watching a show about a boy and his dogs saving the day(Paw Patrol). She then decided to start talking.

"Hi!" Star said with a natural big smile, as the stranger jumped, dropping the device on the floor as their head darts to them.

"W-What?! Who are you?!" Marco said, standing up on his bed as he tried to look defensive but honestly scared.

"I'm Star Butterfly! and who are you, strange sir?" She said tilting her head, holding her hand with both hands.

'Im Marco Diaz..wait a second...*gasp* No! You must leave! Marco Diaz is an only child! I came in this world alone!" He said, giving a pout as his hands crossed together. His parents came in and saw the two.

"Marco, meet your uh...new roommate!" His father said as they all smiled and Marco sighed.

"Roommate?" He questioned, looking down at Star's dumb smile.

"Yes, Marco! Show Star her new room" His mother said as Mrco groaned and got off his bed.

He lead her to her new room as she didn't like the plainness of it, "Wheres the monsters? and the War-nicorn's?" She asked as she sat on her bed.

"Monsters aren't real, and whats a War-nicorn?" He asked her, she looked over at him, as she digs through her basket.

"Monster's are real! and a War-nicorn has a horn and body!" She said,taking some of her favorite toys out. She then looked at her wand and sighed.

"Well, I'm going to my room." Marco said as he walked out her room to his.

* * *

Later that night, Star was feeling lonely. Thinking of her parents as time flied, and then she walked out of her room. She goes over to Marco's room and looked in. He was up, on that device again. She walked over to him and then tapped his shoulder, he looked over.

 

"What do you want?" He asked, looking down at the girl in the moon pajamas. 

 

"I'm lonely, can I stay with you?" She asked, Marco thinks about it, while Star makes a cute face.

 

He gave in, "Fine." He said as she uses her wand for the first time accidentally, making the covers pink and fluffy. She crawled in next to him as Marco looked in shock.

"How'd you do that?!" He yelled as she smiled and shrugged.

 

"Are we gonna be friends?" She asked as she closed her eyes, Marco stared and then smiled.

 

he smiled softly, "Yes. We are"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of new friendships :3
> 
> Active Social Medias:  
> ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Tumblr: Wolftail747  
> Wattpad: Wolftail7471


End file.
